Cherry and Katie Go To Ferngully
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry and Katie are given jobs in an Australian rainforest known as Ferngully. However, during their visit and working, they stumble across the strange and mystical surprises that the rainforest has to offer as Cherry meets fairies and Katie unknowingly helps an evil force known as Hexxus. Will things ever be normal again?
1. Chapter 1

Katie hummed as she waited for her bag to come around. She was wearing a thin long sleeved top, a light and airy gypsy style skirt and flats. Her hair was tied up in a low ponytail. Cherry was also there, she wore a short-sleeved hooded jacket, which was actually a swimsuit cover up, and it was white with blue stripes and she had blue Capri pants to match it, her hair was in a ponytail too, for if she wore her hair down, it would frizz out, get greasy, and leave her with a hairy situation of a mess.

"This is going to be great... My first proper job." Katie smiled. They were going to help some people with the project on the rainforest. She planned on counting how many trees they had to take down and planned to plant some more in a different place to make up for it.

"Yeah..." Cherry smiled, she was going to be with Katie during it. "Um... Do you know how hot this place is?" she then pouted, not being too keen on the heat.

"It's going to be hot... So we better get as much air con time while we wait for our bags while we can." Katie smiled.

"Yeah..." Cherry agreed to that, she then quickly embraced as much coolness as she could while she was still here and they would leave to Australia.

Katie chuckled. "Silly Nee-bear." she smiled.

Cherry simply stuck her tongue out. "Oh, go eat a poison cookie..." she told her, not in a literal sense, just joking around due to how sisterly the two were with each other.

"Point me in the right direction?" Katie winked, playing along.

"I think I saw exploding pies over there." Cherry giggled and looked to a little bakery shop where most people were getting donuts or cupcakes for their flights.

"Ooh~ there are our bags." Katie smiled.

Cherry stuck her tongue out again. "Why does this always have to take so long?" she couldn't help but moan a little, but she went with Katie to collect their things before going outside.

Katie chuckled. "Because time is mean like that." she said.

"Tell me about it, when the sixth period bell at school takes a million years to ring." Cherry retorted, then grabbed her bag once she spotted it.

Katie picked up her bag. She then walked ahead just by one step, to lead Cherry out of the airport.

* * *

"Gaaaugh,... Sun... Ow..." Cherry groaned once they walked outside for the first time.

Katie pulled out two sun hats to help shade them from the sun.

"Thanks..." Cherry felt a little bit better. "Now what do we do?"

"Wait for our ride..." Katie says, looking around.

A pick-up truck came up to the entrance of the airport.

Cherry looked around and noticed the truck that had guys in it. "Looks like we're the only girls..." she commented, not that she had a problem with it before, she often hung around boys more than girls growing up.

Katie chuckled, smiling.

"Katie and Cherry?" One of the guys asked, a young looking lad, with blonde hair.

"Yes, that's us..." Cherry looked to him as she came closer to see their possible new friends, but for now, colleagues.

Katie nodded.

The boy came over and lifted their bags. "I'm Zak and I'm afraid you guys'll have to ride in the back." he says.

"It's not too far, is it?" Cherry asked since she would be in the backseat, at least Katie would be there with her though.

"Not too long." Zak assured and helped them into the back of the pick up.

Katie thanked him, and got settled.

"Thanks." Cherry added as she went to join Katie, she hoped she would adjust to the rainforest and it wouldn't be too much for her. She wasn't exactly an outdoors person.

Zak shut the back so they wouldn't fall out and then got in the driver's seat. Katie put a hand on her hat to keep it on. Cherry looked out the window to do a little sight-seeing until they would reach their final destination. Zak drove carefully. Katie enjoyed the ride in the back of the truck.

"He seems nice..." Cherry said to Katie about Zak, then looked back out the window.

"Yeah, I guess." Katie smiled.

Cherry was of course more quiet of the two of them and just looked out the window until they would get to where they were supposed to be to help the environment, they were also going to be taught a very important lesson about nature. Katie looked around.

* * *

Soon Zak pulled up. Cherry felt a little more relaxed once they were stopping.

"Okay, I'll take you to the bosses, then I'll fetch your bags." Zak says.

Katie nodded. "Thanks, Zak." she smiled.

"Yeah... Thanks a lot." Cherry added, though the last part was usually used for sarcasm, she didn't use it for then and really thanked him for the help.

Zak nodded and took them to the bosses. Katie looked around, slightly sad at the list of the trees already, but they had a job to do.

"I never had a real job before..." Cherry said as she traveled for the summer to keep herself busy until her next school year, she only really accepted this one since Katie was going too.

Zak went back for their bags. Katie gave her friend/sister a one armed hug. Cherry smiled and hugged back. Katie smiled. One of the men who looked a bit chubby was eating massively, not even taking small bites or chewing.

Katie looked at the two. "Hi." she says.

One was taller and thinner, also eating a sandwich.

The chubbier man looked over to them. "These the new ones, Zak?" he asked.

"Yeah." Zak says, coming over with the bags.

"I'm Katie, this is Cherry." Katie introduces.

"That's a yummy name." the chubbier man laughed a little from the second girl's name.

"Uh... Thanks..." Cherry glanced at him.

Zak went and put their bags in their tent. The thinner one shook the girls' hands.

Cherry gave a friendly smile, she really hoped this job and trip would be worth it and she would try very hard not to complain about anything because that didn't do anything. She flinched when something hit something outside and she decided to see what it was. She looked around and saw that a bat had been hit and looked a little hurt. "What're you doing out here past your bedtime?" she joked with the flying mammal as bats were nocturnal, but this one was out at day.

"Look around a little, but don't wander far... We start work in half an hour." the thinner one said.

Katie nodded and got changed.

Cherry cooed to the bat and gently got him together. "Good, you didn't damage your wings... Now, umm... Go along..."

The bat seemed grateful of her, then went to fly off to where he was actually headed. Cherry smiled as the bat went off, hoping he wouldn't get hurt again.

"Was the batty bat okay?" Katie asked Cherry.

"He seems to be fine now." Cherry smiled back at her.

"Good," Katie smiled. "Now we can explore for half an hour." she smiled.

"Let's go look around then." Cherry agreed, they should do some looking so they're more familiar with the area.

Katie nodded. She counted how many trees were marked for cutting. She even touched a couple. Cherry looked at the animals, they seemed kind harmless and kind enough, hopefully they wouldn't attack her. There was a very large tree that looked cryptic and ancient, there seemed to be light hissing around it for some reason. Katie tilted her head and went to look at the tree. Cherry went off to see more of the animals while Katie did that.

* * *

Katie saw an X on the tree and touched it. Impulsive she knew but she was curious. The hissing seemed to come back and seemed to whisper to Katie as she touched it. Katie tilted her head, trying to listen.

 ** _'Hexxus...'_** a voice whispered.

"Hexxus?" Katie mumbled, looking confused.

 ** _'Hexxus..."_ ** the voice repeated, no one else seemed to hear it besides her.

Katie realized Cherry was continuing on. So she followed, though wanting to investigate more.

* * *

Cherry looked around the animals and could've sworn she saw something glowing and blue flying by.

"Nee-bear?!" Katie called.

"Katie Kat?" Cherry heard her and looked back. "Kat, where are you?"

Katie heard her and came to her. "Here..." she panted softly.

Cherry looked back and went to her friend. "Oh, Katie..." she hugged her right when she saw her. "I guess the animals held me captive." she joked slightly.

Katie hugged her back. "We should maybe go back." she says softly.

"Yeah, before we really get lost." Cherry laughed a little.

Katie laughed a little. The two went back and decided to stick to each other now, but they continued to have a look around before they were back to the main camp.


	2. Chapter 2

The thin guy got Zak to show the girls how to use the chainsaws. Cherry was nervous about using a chainsaw.

"Okay, today, you girls will learn the ropes... Actual work starts tomorrow." the thin guy says.

"That sounds fair enough." Cherry agreed, though still a little nervous.

The day passed with Zak teaching the girls, and soon it was nighttime.

* * *

Katie couldn't sleep yet. Cherry had her eyes shut, she was just now comfortable, but she didn't seem to fall asleep just yet. Katie rubbed her forehead and her wrist gently.

Cherry turned over to Katie at one point when her eyes were open. "You okay, Kat?" she asked with a slight tired yawn.

"Yeah, Nee-bear, just got a bit of a headache," Katie said softly. She gave a small smile though. "Go to sleep."

"Oh... Okay..." Cherry smiled soothingly. "Hope you can sleep it off..." she then turned and went back to a daze.

Katie smiled softly and took a sip of her flavored water and tried to relax. The whispering from the large and disturbing tree seemed to crawl through Katie's ear again. Katie looked to the flap of the tent and went out, after making sure Cherry was asleep. Cherry seemed to look asleep, she was heard snoring slightly and humming as the whispering flew by.

* * *

Katie started to head towards the tree. She was drawn to the whispering, it was soothing but hypnotic almost. Cherry slept without noticing or realizing Katie was gone. The whispering seemed to want Katie to come back to the tree, there were slight howls heard with the chirps of crickets heard which accompanied a summer's evening. Katie soon got to the tree. She put her hand against it again.

 ** _'Hexxus...'_** the whispers returned.

"Are you trapped?" Katie whispers, figuring this 'Hexxus' was trapped in the tree.

 ** _'Yes... I am...'_** a sickly, yet slimy voice seemed to crawl into Katie's ears then. **_'I need to get out of this tree...'_**

"H-How do I get you out?" She asked softly.

 ** _'Cut down the trees of course...'_** the voice told her, sounding positive about harming the environment. **_'It will make me oh-so happy... And delightful with your beautiful machines to help my toxic reign...'_**

Katie wasn't sure about that though. She wasn't under his sway yet.

 ** _'Come now... Don't you want to help your new bossssss...?'_** the voice sounded more like a snake now, the X seemed to glow bright.

"Boss..." Katie repeated, the hypnotic tone working more.

 ** _'That's right, my dear...'_ ** the voice continued to entrance her. **_'Your boss... You will help me, won't you? You don't want to see me disappointed... Do you...?'_**

"I will help... Won't disappoint..." Katie says softly. "Shall I... Cut this tree... To release you?" She asks, slowly.

 ** _'Anyone to cut down this tree will do... I know you won't disappoint me, my dear...'_ ** the voice cackled wickedly.

Katie turned and walked away, only to return with a chainsaw. She started it up and started to cut the tree. No one seemed to notice Katie going to the tree. The voice laughed diabolically as the tree was being cut down. Katie didn't seem herself, and cut down the tree that was trapping her 'Boss'. There was dark, sinister laughing once the tree was cut down and this 'boss' was finally free from his imprisonment. Katie looked around for her 'Boss', not seeing him right then.

 ** _'Thank you very much, my dear...'_** the voice laughed darkly. **_'I need you to do me a little favor... Much more important and bigger than cutting my tree...'_**

"What favor, Boss?" Katie asks, softly and slowly.

 ** _'I need help with destroying Ferngully...'_** the voice told her. **_'Whenever you can, have your boys go into the rainforest and I assure you will be rewarded...'_**

"Yes, Boss." Katie nodded. She had enough free will still to feel confused as she couldn't see him.

 ** _'Now... Would you be a dear and help me to one of those machines you are using to cut down trees?'_ ** the voice requested. **_'I'll need all my energy.'_**

"Yes, Boss." Katie nodded, then looked down at the tree, seeing the black ooze.

The voice laughed as things were just going his way and this was too easy. Katie reached down and let Hexxus crawl into her hands. Katie smiled slightly, but luckily didn't blush much. Any compliment made her blush. She took him to the machine. Hexxus crept from her hands and he slithered around the machine with grace, very much enjoying it.

"It'll be turned on tomorrow... Until then, you can rest, Boss." Katie smiled.

 ** _'Yes... I suggest you do the same... Thank you very much for your services, my dear...'_ ** Hexxus laughed once he got himself comfortable, he was going to enjoy ruining the lives of the innocent beings of the rainforest, and not just the animals.

Katie nodded, heading back to the tent she and Cherry had.

* * *

"Mm... James..." Cherry hummed in her sleep, though muttering nonsensical things, she must have been dreaming.

Katie gave a small amused smirk, then lay down to rest for tomorrow. The rest of the night was smooth for many and they had a lot of work to do in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Katie woke up and pulled out a dress she had forgotten to unpack. She got changed into it and woke up the two men. Zak was still sleeping. Cherry actually woke up and stretched a little before getting up and about, but heard some a bone or two pop. The men were asleep themselves, seeming lazier than certain employees of theirs for the summer job.

"Wakey, wakey, boys~" Katie cooed, smiling.

The men, who were named Tony and Ralph, mumbled a little.

"Five more minutes, Mom..." the bigger man mumbled.

"I'm not your momma..." Katie chuckled. She fake sighed and pouted.

Tony opened the door and looked out to see Katie, he did a double take at her once he saw she was in a dress, he was surprised and a little excited. "Well, good morning..." he chuckled to her.

Ralph woke up too, and looked over her appreciatively.

"Let's get to work~" Katie cooed.

"You got it, girly..." Tony chuckled, then thought with his stomach like most men did. "But first, I need a 'little bagel'."

"Why don't you boys get that big ol' beautiful machine started and I'll get you breakfast?" Katie smiled.

Ralph looked at Tony then nodded. "Yes, ma'am." he smiled.

Tony nodded with Ralph and he was eager to go first since he first saw Katie. They have both been seduced by her to get their lazy bums into gear. Ralph went with Tony and set the machine on. Katie went and got them both a breakfast bagel each. She smirked a little. Tony smirked back and gave a wink to the 'pretty lady' and went with Ralph to get their work together.

* * *

Cherry was lying down and decided to get up and get ready, stretching herself again, she looked concerned though that Katie wasn't next to her anymore and pouted.

Katie looked at the big machine and smirked, darker than before now no one was looking at her. "Rise and shine, Boss, you can get your energy back." she said, her voice quiet, so no one but him would know what she was saying.

Zak woke up, and seeing Katie with Tony and Ralph decided Cherry could come with him and the chainsaws.

 ** _'Excellent...'_** Hexxus's voice crept in her ears again. **_'I shall reward you... And how exquisite you look...'_**

Katie smiled and even blushed again. Hexxus laughed once he was ready and going to have a ball with Katie's help. Ralph looked down at Tony. Katie looked at the big machine. It would help with her Boss' plan.

Cherry hid a yawn, but she followed Zak to start their job. Zak gave her a chainsaw.

Cherry carried it a little better this time, she had a funny feeling about this, but they had to do their job. "We all set?" she asked.

Zak nodded.

The other works went to where they were assigned to. There was something blue and sparkly seeming to follow along the canopy as Cherry and Zak got to work. Katie climbed up to sit on a safer bit of the big machine. Zak looked at the blue glow. Hexxus seemed to be growing slightly as he ate up the pollution that the machine was causing to Mother Nature.

Cherry was focused on one tree, then she noticed the blue glow too, wondering if it was really there or not. Katie smiled up at her Boss.

"Let's go look." Zak says.

The blue glow seemed to be going somewhere.

Cherry set her chainsaw down, turning it off and went with Zak to follow it. "What is that thing?" she muttered to herself quietly.

Zak shrugged as he followed with Cherry.

"Hey, wait up!" Cherry followed, then slowed down as she had to step over a turned down tree trunk.

The blue glow kept going along. Katie held onto a bit of the machine to keep from falling off. Ralph continued driving too. Zak jumped over the trunk and helped Cherry over. Tony was eating nosily as they went along with Katie as their escort, little did they know that this was extraordinarily dangerous.

Ralph was eating, but less noisy. Katie smirked and hummed softly.

Cherry dusted herself and came closer, the blue spark seemed to stop behind a giant leaf and she caught whatever it was in her hands, though not in a way to harm it. One of the trees that was farther behind them was being cut down and now coming down behind them. Katie giggled quietly. She obviously wasn't herself, but only those who really knew her would know that.

Zak didn't notice it. The spark was actually not just a simple spark as the tree trunk was coming down and going to hurt them. Though, there came sparks around Cherry and Zak and they were now changing in size. The tree trunk had missed them, but Cherry and Zak were now stuck in a spider's web. The tree trunk was now being cut up by the machine, much to Katie and Hexxus's delight. Zak tried tugging to get free.

"Ugh... What happened?" Cherry mumbled, looking around and her eyes widened. How was she stuck on a spider's web?

Someone came, trying to help them off the web, but she got stuck herself and gasped in horror as they were closer to being cut and chopped up like the tree's untimely fate. To the rescue, there was yelling heard and the bat from earlier was coming right over and saved Cherry, Zak, and the third one who tried to save them in time. Zak held in a scream as they were carried. After all, any normal person would be scared. Cherry looked around, this could not have been happening.

* * *

"Lift, I need lift!" the bat cried. "'Don't go', I said... 'Bad idea', I said... But would you listen?" he then muttered to himself, seeming to blame someone as he carried the three of them in his talons. "Well, what do we have here?" he then looked down to Cherry and Zak. "Shoes! Animals don't wear shoes... Or glasses... The one with glasses looks familiar... HUMANS!"

"A tree!" the new girl pointed ahead.

"Whoa!" the bat yelled and accidentally slammed into the tree, dropping the three of them, but they didn't fall to their deaths and were still safe.

Zak sat up with a groan. Cherry was knocked out too briefly. This girl had frizzy and short black hair with pointed ears and aqua eyes with red clothing that looked like she belonged to a village. She seemed to be staring at both Cherry and Zak, quite curious and entranced. She reached into Zak's pocket and took out his wallet and saw his locked up knife, her curiosity really taking over her state of mind.

"Watch out." Zak says, about the knife.

Cherry woke up and flinched from the strange girl. "Please, don't kill us..." she sounded weak and scared. "I never been robbed before and I don't want ever to be!"

The girl looked back at them like they were the strange ones and she tilted her head to them. "Are you two alright?" she finally spoke up.

Cherry then noticed they were somehow sitting on a tree branch. "How did we get here...?" she wondered.

"There was a monster going to eat you." the girl explained.

"Monster?" Zak asked.

"My friend and I saved you." the girl then smiled for them that they were safe, she then called out for her friend who was 'Batty' and she flew off to find him. It was then realized that this girl was actually a fairy.

Cherry shook her head, then rubbed it again. "Must have hit my head harder than I thought..."

Zak looked at her. Cherry tried to get herself up and helped Zak as she looked around. This could not be really happening. Zak looked around too.

"HUMANS!" the bat yelled once he saw Zak and Cherry.

"Those are humans?" The fairy sounded amazed.

The bat and the fairy fell next to the two and the bat tried to look tough, protecting the fairy. Zak looked at Batty.

"Puff your chest," Batty told the fairy, trying to stand his ground of the humans, not being really fond of them. "They hate that!"

"We won't hurt you." Cherry told him.

The four of them tried to get used to their new surroundings and possible new friends, Zak ended up leaf surfing and Batty, the fairy, and Cherry went after him. No doubt the forest was going to be a lot more dangerous at this size for Zak and Cherry.

* * *

Katie smirked. "It's working, Boss, and you feeling any stronger?" She asks quietly.

 ** _'Very much...'_** Hexxus chuckled darkly. **_'Delicious... Like mother's milk.'_**

Katie smiled. There was a small voice at the back of her mind, a bit not clouded by Hexxus, telling her that she should be worried about Cherry which was why she didn't smirk darkly.

 ** _"I'm almost there... Just a little more destruction and I will be eternally happy for your help...'_ ** Hexxus said to Katie.

Katie smiled. "Happy to help, Boss." she said. She did start to look a little worried though.

 ** _'My dear, what ever is the matter?'_** Hexxus seemed to notice her melancholy.

"My friend... I haven't seen her today." Katie said quietly.

 ** _'Oh, come now...'_ ** Hexxus cooed. _**'You don't need to worry about her...'**_

Katie looked in the direction her Boss's voice came from. "I... Do though... Don't I?" She wonders quietly.

 ** _'You will be just fine...'_ ** Hexxus cooed to her. **_'You have your Boss now...'_**

Katie bit her lip softly. "I have my Boss..." she did agree. She blinked slowly, her eyes becoming more like Hexxus' were going to be, though she didn't notice it. She started to hum a tune.


	4. Chapter 4

Zak was having fun with the leaf-board. A snake slid by to eat Zak, but luckily for him, it missed. Zak grinned. However, the leaf crashed, making Zak fly off of it and ended up in front of a hungry looking goanna.

"Uh-oh." Zak mutters, and then tried to run.

The goanna followed Zak like he was prey and going to be lunch for him. If he was going to eat somebody, it was going to be him. Zak screamed. The goanna continued to go after Zak, attempting to eat him on the way, not letting anything stop him.

Cherry, the fairy, and Batty kept looking all over for him, once they saw the overgrown lizard with him, they tried to stop the stalking. Zak was terrified, he would be eaten if caught. The goanna eventually caught Zak in his tongue and slurped him up.

"No, you can't eat him!" the fairy scolded the lizard. "He's a human!"

The goanna tilted his head. "What's a human?"

"Delicious and nutritious," Batty grinned. "Tastes just like chicken!"

"Spit him out right now!" Cherry demanded firmly.

The fairy flew to the lizard with one hand on her hip. "He's my friend and so is the other one!" she said so the goanna wouldn't eat Cherry either.

"Well... Any friends of a fairy is a friend of mine..." the goanna said, then spit Zak right out.

Zak was disgusted by the saliva.

"Thanks a lot..." Cherry glanced to the goanna.

The fairy flew to Zak to see if he was okay, that must of been a very unpleasant experience. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay." Zak says softly, and looked at the fairy.

"Also... I'm sorry for shrinking you..." she apologized.

"That's okay, but why did you shrink us?" Cherry then asked the fairy.

"Well, it was the most amazing thing..." the fairy smiled, walking underneath the tree branch with ease. "Of course... It's not really what the spell is supposed to do, but I'll get Magi Lune to fix you."

Zak followed.

"We better buzz off, it's getting late." the fairy suggested.

Zak, so not to be rude, helped Cherry along.

* * *

Hexxus laughed as he was taking over Katie, making her into the perfect 'soulmate'. Katie told Tony and Ralph that they should increase the work, no breaks.

"No breaks!?" Tony sounded outraged at first.

Even Ralph looked shocked.

"That way, it'll be done quicker~" Katie smiled, her eyes almost glowing. "Come on, boys, you'll... Be amply rewarded~" she then cooed, winking.

Tony blushed, then looked to Ralph with a sheepish chuckle. "Can't disappoint the pretty lady, can't we..."

"No... We can't." Ralph agreed.

"Good boys~" Katie purred and them went back to where she was sitting before.

 ** _'That's a good dear...'_** Hexxus chuckled once things went his way. ** _'I promise for you to be rewarded...'_**

Katie smiled and looked up towards the fumes coming out of the funnel. Soon that would be the way her Boss could look out from. Hexxus laughed and he was poisoning Katie's mind with what he called 'Toxic Love'. Katie smirked and started to softly sing a song that felt 'just right'.

Hexxus could see it now, thanks to the help of greedy human beings with their beautiful machines, he was going to lead them to kill off the forest for good and make the ones pay for imprisoning him and locking him up in that tree for all those years. Katie sung with Hexxus, and she even climbed up to sit by the funnel. Hexxus laughed wickedly, it sounded darker and scarier the more the deforestation passed.

Katie smiled. Cherry carefully tried to follow them, hoping she wouldn't fall and hurt herself. Katie's hair also started to slowly darken and become more like smoke. The forest started to look more dark and depressing with Katie and Hexxus's control. Nothing and nobody could stop them now. Katie laughed. The skies seemed dark and dreary as they went on with Ralph and Tony's personal assistance. Ralph looked slightly worried. Tony seemed only worried about his next meal and anything to please the 'pretty lady'. Katie looked up at her Boss, grinning darkly. Hexxus seemed to grin back to Katie.

* * *

Zak was still with Batty, Crysta and Cherry. Crysta and Batty showed the humans around, but mostly Crysta since this had always been her home.

"You're going to love Ferngully." Crysta told Zak and Cherry as they explored.

Cherry followed, looking around too, never seeing such beauty in all her life. "I hope so."

Zak smiled at Crysta.

"It's the most beautiful, wonderful place in the forest," Crysta continued to take them more to where she lived. "Well, come on... Batty can carry you."

Batty refused to carrying the humans again, but he followed them back home. Cherry rolled her eyes at him and they kept going along, unaware of the dangers caused by Hexxus's return. Zak didn't know of the troubles now either.

"Fly a couple of humans?" Batty scoffed. "I'd rather suck wax fruit."

Zak glanced at Batty. Batty stuck his tongue out in return. Zak then looked at Crysta. Batty saw some fruit as they were on the way to the Magi and went to take a brief snack break.

"I've got so many things I want to ask you," Crysta said as she was engrossed that her new friends were humans, only now three inches tall like her. "Like, why have humans returned to the forest? And what was with that monster that wanted to eat you guys?"

"That wasn't a monster." Cherry explained.

Zak wasn't sure how to explain it.

"It was just a machine..." Cherry shrugged then.

Crysta paused. "What's a machine?" she then asked.

Cherry was now stuck on how to explain that herself. "It's not so bad... Only if you live in a tree..."

Crysta took offense to that. "I do live in a tree!"

"Oh... Sorry..." Cherry frowned.

"Don't you guys live in trees?" Crysta asked them.

"No, we live in houses." Zak says.

Crysta flew to them. "You guys don't have anything to do with that machine, do you?"

Cherry wasn't sure whether to be honest or not, they could have been hurting her home.

"No, no, of course not." Zak says.

"Could it come to Ferngully?" Crysta asked.

"Where?" Cherry looked to her.

"Ferngully," Crysta repeated. "That's where I live with the others."

"Uh... I don't think so..." Cherry curled her finger through her hair.

"Oh, no, of course not... You've got nothing to worry about." Zak says.

"Why?" Crysta wondered.

"Because... It's... Trapped..." Cherry made this up as she went along, trying to also spare her feelings.

"Oh, I know!" Crysta had an epiphany. "By those red marks, it can't get past them... Well, they must be magic."

"Yeah!" Zak grinned. "You know, you're pretty smart, Fairy."

Crysta smiled and flew in front of them. "I want to learn magic like yours."

Cherry reached into her pockets, however, her cell phone didn't seem to be with her, she then shrugged it off. That probably would've impressed Crysta.

"Yeah? Well, come here." Zak says, jumping from a branch, heading towards a flower.

Cherry decided to see this too. Crysta went with the two humans and the flower turned over on them. Zak lit a match he had.

"What is it?" Crysta asked, a little afraid of the flame since she had never seen it before.

"It's called 'fire'," Cherry explaiend. "It can be good and bad."

Crysta came for a closer look and wanted to touch it. "That's fire?"

"Careful!" Zak exclaims as she touched it. He dropped the match and gently took her hand to look at it.

Crysta flinched from the burn of the flame. When their hands touched, there seemed to be a glow between their palms. Zak looked at Crysta, his eyes widening. She was quite beautiful. Crysta looked back. Cherry looked at the two, it almost looked as though they seemed to be falling in love.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the deforestation site Katie was grinning darkly, standing close to Hexxus and the funnel. "Look at our work, Boss!" She grins.

 ** _'Oh, I am so proud of you...'_** Hexxus cooed to Katie, only being gentle with her.

"What shall I tell them, Boss?" Katie asks him, the bottom of her dress now becoming like smoke, but only slightly.

 ** _'We need to go further... More and more deeper into the forest!'_** Hexxus was very power hungry.

"Ferngully," Katie smirked, the name just coming to her. She moved and gracefully jumped down to talk to Tony and Ralph. "Boys, we need to carry on into Ferngully... Cut the trees down as quick as you can!" She smiled, her eyes glowing.

Hexxus laughed, he loved it when Katie said it. Tony was slowly becoming scared of Katie, but he still was going to do as she said. Katie winked at the boys then went back up to her place beside her boss. Ralph wasn't sure about doing it. Tony rubbed the back of his neck, anxiously.

 ** _'So lovely you are...'_ ** Hexxus laughed to Katie.

Katie smiled up to Hexxus. Hexxus smiled back, he never had help like this before and he was very glad that he did. He was surely going to make her the happiest in the world. Katie looked ahead then, watching the destruction. Soon enough the forest would be no more and it would take a miracle to fix it all up.

* * *

The night passed quite calmly except for those in Hexxus and Katie's paths. Katie hadn't slept at all. Hexxus was eager and hungry with Katie, they were almost all done. Zak started to carve his and Crysta's name in the tree. This woke Crysta up while Cherry tried to sleep, but she woke up too. They had slept on a giant leaf and looked through the rainforest together, educating each other and had not yet found the Magi. Cherry and Crysta found Zak as he was carving into a tree, much to Crysta's horror.

"What are you doing?" Crysta asked, alarmed.

"Carving your name, look, C-R-Y-S-" Zak said, showing her, about to do more.

"No, no, you musn't do that!" Crysta protested against him doing anymore. "Here..." she took Zak and Cherry's hands, putting them against the trunk. "Can't you feel it's pain?"

"It's pain?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, you guys..." Crysta sighed, she felt like they just could not understand.

Zak couldn't feel it either.

"I'm sorry, Crysta... We're not fairies," Cherry explained. "We don't feel things like that."

Crysta felt a little hurt and didn't say anything after that. Zak saw she was upset and pushed the leaf the were on into the water, so it became like a boat. Crysta saw the leaf boat and giggled a little.

"I wonder if we could ride in it." Cherry giggled as well.

Zak held his hand out to help them in. Cherry took Zak's hand first. Crysta looked to them, a little dubious at first due to how Zak and Cherry reacted about the trees, she then smiled as she joined them and they went on their own little boat ride and passed various animals with their babies and the acts of nature, though not the gruesome parts. It felt so safe and warm just to see the peace and the animals with each other.

Zak looked around, in awe. Cherry smiled to the animals, especially to the kangaroos. The mother was drinking the water while her two babies looked entranced by their little visitors. Crysta smiled, Cherry and Zak were really getting in touch with nature and Mother Earth now. Maybe this would make the humans stay in the rainforest, she at least hoped and thought. Cherry wasn't much of an outdoors person, but she never saw anything more beautiful than this.

"Where are we?" Zak asks in awe.

"This is Ferngully." Crysta told them.

"Whoa..." Cherry was excited and delighted at the same time.

Their leaf boat was flowing carefully, but it was making it to a waterfall and there were more fairies, but they seemed more brutish than Crysta did. The leaf went over, with Zak and Cherry falling. Zak and Cherry yelled out as they fall, but they were grabbed before they would fall.

"Hey Crysta, what are these?" one of the fairies asked, carrying the two.

"Careful, Stump, they're humans!" Crysta told him.

"How do they taste?" Another fairy asked, licking Zak's stomach and Cherry's cheek.

Cherry flinched in disgust.

"Hoo-mans?" the one called Stump asked as he observed Zak and Cherry.

"Hey, let us go!" Cherry called as the fairies went off with them, deciding to show the others.

"Hey, those are MY humans!" Crysta flew after them.

Batty even decided to come by and help out. Zak looked worried about the fairies.

* * *

Katie, meanwhile, started to look ill, though she wasn't actually sick. There were animals at peace with nature, Hexxus just laughed at them they wouldn't be peaceful for long. Katie smirked, though not as strongly. She was still under Hexxus' 'spell' though.

 ** _'How are you today, my dear?'_ ** Hexxus cooed to his 'beloved'.

"Just fine, Boss~ I just feel a little weird." Katie said, looking up at him.

 ** _'Oh... You'll be fine... Once we get back to work, we'll feel all better...'_ ** Hexxus cooed.

Katie nodded, with a small smile.

 ** _'Just forget about all your troubles...'_ ** Hexxus clouded her mind again. **_'Forget about all those you once knew... Especially that little friend of yours...'_**

Katie did as he said, only there was the small spark of worry for Cherry but for now it was buried deep, safe.

* * *

Crysta and Batty came to find the others, once they did, Batty had a short fit. "I'm blind! Oh, no!" he then covered his eyes with his wings and looked with one eye open. "I can see, it's a miracle!" he then cheered.

Cherry and Zak were now on the ground and Cherry went right behind Batty since he was bigger than the fairies.

"Nobody cares about me..." Batty pouted as he went on about having a few injuries and no one noticed him.

"I do." Cherry smiled to him.

Zak was behind Batty too. "And I do." he says.

"You sure?" Batty turned to the humans.

"You're funny and I'm positive." Cherry smiled.

"Only fools are positive." Batty gazed at them.

"Are you sure?" Zak grinned.

"I'm positive," Batty grinned, then realized he got caught in his own trap. "I fell for it, I should've known!"

Cherry laughed a little at that.

"Come on, you guys." Crysta came back to Zak and Cherry so she could introduce them to her friends and family of the forest.

Zak gave a grin to Batty, but followed Crysta. The fairies watched Cherry and Zak, very curious and surprised of them. They had never seen humans and thought they were only stories from childhood.

"Crysta! We were so worried about-" an elderly male fairy flew over, trailing off as he looked at the two newcomers. "What are they?" He asks.

"Father, I'd like you to meet Cherry and Zak." Crysta introduced.

"Um... Hi..." Cherry held out his hand for him to shake.

Zak held out his hand too.

"They're bodacious babes." Crysta added, borrowing the slang Zak had taught her.

Cherry hid a giggle at that.

"They're what?" Crysta's father asked.

"They're humans!" Crysta said with a smile.

The fairies were still surprised and observed Cherry and Zak like they were strange creatures in their land. It was a little shocking though due to that the two humans were around the same size as all of them and not giants.

Crysta's father observed them. "I thought they'd be bigger." he says.

"Well, I had a little accident..." Crysta admitted.

"Emphasis on little." Cherry added in.

"But just think, humans back in the forest!" Crysta cheered to make the other fairies like them and not fear them.

"Yep, there goes the neighborhood." Batty scoffed.

Zak looked at him.

Batty went onto a rant about humans being dangerous, such as cutting down the trees, which worried Zak and Cherry, so Cherry fiddled with his ears, making him stop and go off into a 'different channel'. "Price check on prune juice!" he then called like a supermarket intercom. "Price check on prune juice, Bob!"

Crysta's father shrugged. There was a distant voice heard, everyone else turned to see a red-haired fairy and he was coming for Crysta. Zak looked at the boy fairy.

"Crysta, where have you been?" the male fairy hugged Crysta right away.

"Pips, you won't believe what I found," Crysta told him.

Cherry hid a snicker. "Pips..."

Crysta showed her fairy friend her new human friends. "Aren't they amazing?"

"Should we be charging admission for this?" Zak quietly asked Cherry, only half-joking.

Cherry hid a laugh and shrugged.

"That's all ya gotta say?" Pips glanced to them, then looked to his friend. "I've been out all night and you show me these weird creatures here?"

"At this point, you're the one who's weird." Cherry retorted to him.

"They're humans." Crysta added.

Pips looked at them closely, though mostly Zak. "Seem kinda small, don't they?"

Zak looked surprised, but defensive. Pips wanted attention for now, so he whistled for a kangaroo. The marsupial came and the joey took out a couple of electronic devices and placed them on the ground. It had been Zak's stereo and Cherry's cell phone. The joey even got out Zak's headphones.

"Pips, why don't you tell us about your... Strange treasures?" Crysta's father suggested.

"Oh, well... It's simply really..." Pips seemed to be making this up as he went along when Cherry and Zak knew exactly what they were. "They're hard like stones... Yet... Hollow..." he then knocked on the cell phone and stereo. "Umm... This one has a vine coming out of it..."

"That's my cell phone!" Cherry pointed once Pips got to her personal property.

"And that's my stereo!" Zak adds.

Cherry flipped her phone open, she didn't have a SmartPhone like everybody else she knew did and the screen flashed to everybody, scaring them slightly.

"Look, I found 'em, I'll explain 'em, alright?" Pips came between the humans, sounding like a jerk jock showing off for the girl he had a crush on.

"Okay, what are they then?" Zak asks, in retaliation.

Cherry smirked, this should be interesting. Pips paused and stammered as his fellow fairies urged and demanded to hear more from him since he was an 'expert'. Zak went over and switched his music on.

Crysta's father looked scared. "It's alive!" He shouts.

"And it's noisy!" a fairy woman grunted, putting her fingers into her ears.

"It's a recording of music!" Cherry called out to them, since she couldn't do anything with her cell phone besides make calls and she had no reception out here.

"I don't know what a recording is, but I know music... And that's not music." Crysta's father said.

Cherry found the beat and started to dance to show the fairies that this music was just as good as what they knew. Batty didn't seem to like the music very much either. Crysta wasn't sure how to feel, but she looked interested when Zak and Cherry danced. Zak pulled Crysta over to dance.

Crysta was surprised, but she ended up dancing with him. The other fairies slowly grew to like the song too and started to dance as well. The kangaroo and her joey even joined, but Pips seemed angry with the little dance party. Zak soon got most of the younger ones dancing and went back to dance with Crysta. Pips had enough of their dancing and pulled Zak back by force. Cherry kept dancing until she saw that, that wasn't very nice.

"Why don't you come with me and the boys?" Pips smirked deviously to Zak. "We'll give you a real taste of Ferngully wildlife... Unless of course, you're not up to it, Zap."

"I'm up for anything you dish out, bud." Zak says, pushing him a little.

Stump laughed and took Zak with him and Pips's other friends on one of their beetle rides.

"Not now, Pips!" Crysta stopped them from going off with Zak. "Come on, you guys."

Zak followed her.

"Hey, you guys forgot me!" Cherry called to Crysta and Zak as they were alone together, she then sighed and walked along by herself.


End file.
